Betāhāfu
by Elenear28
Summary: En japonés, "media naranja". ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien a quien le gustes no por tu apariencia sino por quien eres realmente? Koushiro, con su ingenio, desarrollará una aplicación que se encargará justamente de eso. Mishiro. Regalo Para Freyja. Historia para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Capítulo 1

**Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Fic para el Reto "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Combinación 2, pareja heterosexual, citas por internet, Mimi x Koushiro.**

 **Regalo especial para Frey. Solo porque te amo, Wife.**

* * *

 **Betāhāfu**

Koushiro ya se había hecho, más o menos, a la idea de que siempre sería un solitario. Al menos en lo que respectaba a tener una pareja. Tenía amigos, amigos fantásticos de verdad, como Taichi, que se había encargado de protegerlo durante la primaria— y buena parte de la secundaria— de los chicos que solían meterse con él.

Se llevaba muy bien con Sora, también. Habían sido buenos amigos los tres — gracias a Taichi—, desde que Kou tenía seis años. Taichi y Sora habían estado jugando un partido de soccer en el parque mientras Koushiro intentaba redactar un discurso para convencer a su madre de que le comprara un ordenador portátil (para situaciones como esa, en donde no podía llevarse el suyo, de escritorio, al parque). Estaba en medio de un apasionado discurso de práctica cuando el viento cambió la trayectoria de la pelota que Taichi acababa de patear y esta le había dado, de lleno, a Koushiro en la cara.

Recordaba haber caído de espaldas sobre la hierba después del impacto y haberse quedado ahí, tumbado, hasta que las manchas difusas de color, una naranja claro y otra café, habían vuelto a tomar sentido. Taichi y Sora. Uno castaño y la otra pelirroja. Aunque el de ella era un rojo más bonito que el de Koushiro, que de vez en cuando parecía un pequeño fósforo encendido.

Sea como sea, después de que se aseguraran de que no tenía una conmoción cerebral— Koushiro aún no entendía como teniendo ellos apenas siete años habían podido decírselo con tanta convicción—, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, a pesar del incidente.

Y había funcionado la mar de bien durante muchos años. De hecho, todo había ido perfecto hasta que llegaron al último año de secundaria y Sora empezó a pensar si debía irse a Kioto a estudiar diseño o quedarse en Tokio. Taichi había tomado aquello como la señal de que, si no se le declaraba ahora, no lo haría nunca. Koushiro se había alegrado, de verdad, cuando Sora había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Pero se sintió, de alguna manera, como la tercera rueda en la relación.

Al final, ambos se habían marchado. Ella a estudiar diseño y Taichi a empezar su formación en Diplomacia. Y Koushiro había vuelto a ser, más que nunca, un solitario.

No era como si tuviera distorsionada su propia percepción. Sabía que podía ser agradable y que era listo, tan listo como para haberse ganado una beca completa en el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts (MIT) en Estados Unidos. Pero eso solo significaba que tenía que trasladarse a otro continente, a hablar otro idioma y a empezar, de nuevo, a hacer amigos. Koushiro prefería ni soñar con la idea de conseguirse, de la nada, una novia.

Era lo que sucedía cuando eras bajito y pelirrojo y, además te daba por hablar por horas y horas sobre cosas de tecnología que nadie parecía entender. Así como la mayoría no entendía de lo que hablaba, tampoco lo entendían a él.

Pero, supuso mientras empezaba a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación de la residencia estudiantil que le habían asignado, no había marcha atrás. No ahora que ya estaba ahí.

Así que decidió echarle ganas y ser optimista.

…

Los primeros días fueron difíciles. Había vivido toda su vida en Japón y la única vez que había estado en Norteamérica había sido cuando visitó a un amigo, Wallace, que lo había llevado a su natal Colorado y luego a Nueva York. Pero Massachusetts y el MIT eran harina de otro costal. Primero porque a pesar de que en teoría tenía un buen nivel de inglés, su acento seguía siendo un desastre y porque le costaba mucho trabajo orientarse, a pesar de que las calles estaban señalizadas.

Las primeras dos semanas, cuando su madre aún gimoteaba un poco cuando hablaba con ella al teléfono, sintió la tentación de tirar todo por la borda y volver a casa. A Japón. El país que conocía y amaba. Pero ¿y si esta era la oportunidad de su vida y él la desperdiciaba por cobarde?

Al inicio, fue un desastre. Tenía una pequeña estufa en su habitación, pero la primera vez que la había usado, había activado la alarma de incendios y había acabado con sus cosas— y las de su compañero de habitación— empapadas. Estaba seguro de que todo el piso había corrido con la misma suerte. Pero evitaba salir para nada que no fueran sus clases porque le preocupaba encontrarse con las miradas de odio de los demás.

Las cosas, de hecho, habían salido terriblemente mal desde el primer día. Se había equivocado al ajustar su reloj, utilizando el huso horario incorrecto y, en consecuencia, se había levantado casi media hora tarde para ir a su primera clase. Había salido corriendo y había pasado por uno de esos pequeños carritos de café que parecían abundar en el campus. Se había comprado uno frío (lo cual ahora le parecía lo más afortunado del mundo) y en cuanto lo tuvo en su mano, había salido corriendo, de nuevo, sin detenerse a ver si había alguien formándose detrás de él. Lo había.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un segundo la bebida estaba en su mano y, al siguiente, estaba cubriendo toda la parte frontal de una camisa que, para colmo de males, era blanca y ajustada, de una chica.

Koushiro pensó que ella podía ser, más o menos, de su edad. Y tenía uno de esos rostros que, él pensaba, solo podías ver en una revista. Un perfecto óvalo color crema, con enormes ojos castaño claro, orlados de largas pestañas y una boca diminuta… aunque eso podía deberse a que tenía los labios apretados. Habría pensado que era increíblemente guapa de no ser por la expresión, casi asesina, que le fruncía el ceño y le dilataba las aletas de la nariz.

Koushiro no lo pensó. Se giró de nuevo hacia el cochecito del café y tomó un puñado de servilletas y empezó, según él, a limpiar su desastre.

No entendió que había estado frotando los senos de la chica hasta que ella empezó a gritarle cosas, en un perfecto japonés que lo sorprendió un poco y que, seguramente habrían horrorizado a su madre. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que hubiera escuchado tan floridos insultos.

La gente empezó a voltear y Koushiro sintió su rostro pasar por todos los colores del arcoíris hasta que la chica acabó por, básicamente, mandarlo a la mierda y darse la vuelta sin permitirle pagar por una blusa nueva. Pues estaba razonablemente seguro de que el café no saldría de lo que, creía, era seda.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, las cosas habían mejorado después de eso. Porque claro, cuando llegabas hasta el fondo, todo acababa siendo subida.

…

Las semanas pasaron. Las clases no eran demasiado difíciles. Al menos no para él. Había hecho un par de… no podía decir que fueran amigos, pero sí conocidos. Ya podía hablar con sus padres sin sentir nostalgia por su hogar. No había vuelto a derramar café encima de nadie.

El semestre avanzó, a paso lento pero seguro.

Hablaba con Taichi y Sora un par de noches por semana. Bueno… noches para ellos, para él aún era temprano, pero la alternativa era hablar con ellos de madrugada.

—¿Aun no tienes ninguna novia?

Koushiro rodó los ojos.

—Claro, porque es evidente que soy mucho mejor coqueteando en inglés que en japonés.

—A mí no me engañas, amigo— se burló Taichi—. No es tu falta de coqueteo lo que te impide conquistar a una chica. El problema es que tendrías que dejar de lado tu computadora o tu móvil para lograrlo.

—Sería más fácil— decidió bromear con él—, si pudiera simplemente conocer a chicas a las que supiera que les gusto.

—¿Y por qué no te metes a uno de esos sitios de citas por internet? En Estados Unidos hay millones. ¿Qué me dices de Tinder?

—Tinder se basa únicamente en la apariencia de la gente— replicó él, rodando los ojos.

—¿Y no te crees lo suficientemente guapo?

Koushiro puso mala cara.

—Vale, vale. Entonces quieres a una chica que te ame por tus sentimientos y tu forma de ser, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que Sora no te eligió por tu bonita cara —Taichi era mejor con eso de insultarse en broma de lo que era Koushiro, pero en ese momento debió dar en el clavo, porque le pareció ver, a pesar de la pobre definición de la cámara de Taichi, que él se sonrojaba.

Continuaron conversando por un rato más y, finalmente, cuando se hizo demasiado tarde para Taichi, colgaron.

Cuando fue a clases por la noche ese día, Koushiro tuvo una extraña sensación cuando asignaron el trabajo final de uno de los cursos de programación. A cada correo electrónico llegó un mensaje del profesor del curso, asignando una temática para el desarrollo de una app. Koushiro levantó una ceja cuando vio su tema:

"Citas por internet"

* * *

 **Hola! La historia me quedó un poquito larga, por eso pedí permiso para partirla en tres trozos. Aquí traigo el primero y en breve subiré los otros dos.**

 **Frey, es mi primera vez usando a Kou, así que espero no haber metido la pata. Te quiero mucho!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Fic para el Reto "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Combinación 2, pareja heterosexual, citas por internet, Mimi x Koushiro.**

 **Regalo especial para Frey. Solo porque te amo, Wife.**

* * *

 **2\. Betāhāfu**

A Koushiro le sorprendió la rapidez con que la idea había tomado forma en su cabeza. Fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en el interior de su cerebro. Aunque claro, Koushiro era listo y sabía que no había nada como las bombillas figuradas.

Sin embargo, mientras sus dedos tecleaban furiosamente en su ordenador, dándole forma a sus ideas, no tuvo ningún asomo de duda en el proceso de conceptualización. Inclusive, empezaba a tener ideas, grandes ideas, sobre la programación y el modo en que funcionaría la aplicación.

Convencer a su grupo de que su enfoque era el correcto no fue tan sencillo. Eran tres chicas y dos chicos, contándolo a él. Y convencer a las chicas no fue precisamente algo fácil.

Intentó no ofenderse cuando una de ellas lo llamó "chino" y tuvo la paciencia para explicarle, muy educadamente, que era de Japón.

—Bueno, es casi lo mismo ¿no?

Koushiro forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh… Vale.

No le pidió disculpas. Lo cual fue un poco chocante. Definitivamente los americanos no era lo que se decía cordiales pero, fuera como fuera, el hecho de que la chica metiera la pata le había venido bien, porque al final había decidido apoyarlo con su idea.

Los demás querían hacer algo muy parecido a lo que ya hacía Tinder, así que Koushiro se esforzó por convencerlos de que la innovación que suponía su concepto resultaba mucho mejor.

Su idea era un poco compleja, pero a Koushiro no le preocupaba la posibilidad de quedarse corto en términos de desarrollo. El tema ahora era desarrollar una batería de preguntas que le resultara funcional.

El objetivo, al menos en parte, era desarrollar un cuestionario en línea, bastante largo, en realidad, pero ¡hey! si ibas a encontrar con él a un interés amoroso que valiera la pena, tenías que hacer el esfuerzo ¿no? Podías, igual que en Tinder, especificar tus preferencias sexuales. También tus gustos, tus intereses, lo que valorabas en una pareja… incluso podías calificar tu experiencia en relaciones y… ejem… a Koushiro lo había puesto algo incómodo ese punto, qué tan experimentado eras en el ámbito sexual.

Parte de lo interesante era que la plataforma no daría la opción de mostrar fotos de perfil ni de enviar contenido multimedia. Se resumía a letras y a unos cuantos emojis que una de las chicas había exigido.

Luego, mediante un complicado algoritmo que Koushiro ya había empezado a desarrollar, la aplicación establecía una serie de cruces para determinar parejas que resultaban compatibles. Como la idea era que nuevas personas se incorporaran cada día como usuarias, la aplicación mantenía un escaneo constante, buscando combinaciones funcionales entre formularios.

Cuando se establecían las parejas potenciales, también se habilitaba un chat. El objetivo era que las personas se fueran conociendo a través de la plataforma y que, si consideraban que las cosas podían funcionar, accedieran a conocerse.

Koushiro trabajó por semanas, perfeccionando los procesos, limpiando la interfaz, discutiendo con sus compañeros de grupo. Deshaciendo errores y comiéndose la cabeza cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Probando, una y otra vez, los distintos caminos que podían tomar los datos. Arreglando los fallos que podía tener el algoritmo, entrenando a los bots que se encargarían de hacer "inteligente" a la aplicación.

Y finalmente llegó el día de presentarla. Para subir el nivel, el profesor había invitado a unos cuantos inversionistas en empresas de tecnología. Si alguno de los grupos tenía suerte, puede que, al finalizar, pudiese hasta firmar un contrato y patentar la idea y poner en línea la aplicación.

Los grupos solo podían enviar a un integrante al frente para hacer un _brief_ de diez minutos. El elegido, porque era el único que realmente comprendía cómo iban las cosas, fue Koushiro. Y él había ensayado ya tantas veces la presentación que la sentía como algo mecánico. Las palabras simplemente salían de su boca en rápida sucesión, sin apenas cobrar sentido.

Le había puesto un nombre japonés a la aplicación. _Betāhāfu,_ que significaba "Media Naranja". Además, una de sus compañeras había señalado que Beta podía relacionarse con las aplicaciones en modo de prueba y hafu bien podía sonar como la palabra en inglés "half" o mitad.

Le había parecido un buen nombre y el demo había corrido sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, un incómodo silencio le siguió a su monólogo y, por un segundo, Koushiro tuvo miedo de que, por los nervios, hubiese dado la exposición en japonés.

Lenta, muy lentamente, un hombre de traje en la segunda fila del auditorio empezó a aplaudir. Algunas personas se sumaron con sus propios aplausos, al parecer algo inseguros sobre cuál era la reacción apropiada. Y luego otros, y otros más.

El profesor interrumpió los aplausos. Le hizo algunas preguntas, unas muy complejas y, por un momento, Koushiro tuvo la fea sensación de que su profesor no estaba muy convencido de que él hubiese hecho realmente el trabajo. Sin embargo, la seguridad con que Koushiro se expresaba alisó, poco a poco, aquel ceño fruncido. Extendió un poco más su presentación. Contestó preguntas y volvió, algo tambaleante, a su asiento.

No consiguió prestar demasiada atención a las otras presentaciones, lo cual lo hizo sentirse algo culpable. No sabía si las cosas habían salido muy bien o si, por el contrario, habían salido muy mal. Pero al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que se había dejado la piel en el proceso.

Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y, esperaba, eso bastaría.

Recogió la mochila con su computadora en cuanto terminó la clase y se dispuso a salir cuando alguien lo detuvo, tomándolo del hombro. Se sacudió, ligeramente incómodo por la facilidad con que los americanos llegaban al contacto físico en ese país. Se apartó un paso y se giró. Se trataba del hombre que había aplaudido de primero. El que había roto el silencio que le había seguido a su presentación.

—Izumi ¿no?

Koushiro asintió.

El hombre se presentó. Viéndolo de cerca, Koushiro descubrió que no era viejo, podía tener unos treinta años y traía el cabello recogido en una coleta castaña. Gennai.

Empezó a hablarle sobre su empresa, una corporación en crecimiento que se dedicaba al desarrollo de páginas web pero que, recientemente, había empezado a invertir en el mercado de las aplicaciones. "Digimundo"

—En términos generales nos encargamos del proceso de construcción. La idea era que, si veía algo que pareciera valer la pena, ofreciera la posibilidad de asociarnos con el desarrollo de la aplicación. Sin embargo, veo que van muy adelantados en el proceso de programación. ¿Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto?

Koushiro asintió.

—Queremos invertir— dijo, tajante.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy seguro de cómo va a funcionar la dinámica de los patrocinios y asociaciones una vez que acaben las exposiciones la próxima semana, explicó el hombre, pero lo que sí sé es que soy bueno, muy bueno en realidad, en reconocer el potencial. Y estoy seguro de que tu aplicación tiene ese potencial.

—Yo no… Es un trabajo en grupo— explicó Koushiro, más confundido a cada minuto.

—Bueno, no realmente. Me ha parecido, con la seguridad con que has hablado, que el código y el concepto son totalmente tuyos. ¿No? Creo que podemos hacer unos cambios aquí y allá y lanzarla oficialmente en…— sacó una tableta y abrió una agenda electrónica—… ¿qué te parece enero? Con un mes en funcionamiento quedaría fantástica para el día de San Valentín ¿no crees?

Koushiro asintió.

—Entonces ¿qué me dices, Izumi? ¿Deseas hacer negocios con nosotros?

Koushiro sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fue estirar la mano y sonreír mientras, en su rostro, se dibujaba una sonrisa adorablemente confusa.

…

—Me he dado cuenta de que no has llenado aún tu formulario. ¿Por qué?

Koushiro dejó de teclear. Había pasado los últimos dos días obsesionado con corregir un error que impedía que se formasen parejas que tuvieran más de diez años de diferencia. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo, bastante conservador, había puesto eso como parte de las condiciones para determinar la compatibilidad, pero ahora que las cosas se habían vuelto serias y que Koushiro había conseguido probar ante el Jurado Académico que el proceso de programación había sido solo su obra, había tenido que irse deshaciendo, capa por capa, de muchos de los aportes de sus compañeros de equipo.

Estaban a mediados de diciembre. Faltaban poco menos de cuatro semanas para el lanzamiento oficial de _Betāhāfu_ y lo cierto era que Koushiro se encontraba terriblemente nervioso.

La inversión en mercadeo había sido importante y a pesar de que se sentía muy seguro de sus capacidades como programador, no era lo que se decía un experto en relaciones sociales. Y ¿no iba justo de eso su aplicación?

—No— replicó antes de seguir tecleando.

—¿Por qué no? Se supone que todos lo hemos hecho para comprobar la capacidad de acierto de la aplicación.

Koushiro se encogió de hombros y continuó trabajando. O al menos eso intentó. Gennai casi le pilla los dedos cuando bajó la tapa de su laptop.

—¿Qué sucede?

Koushiro se removió, nervioso, en su asiento

—¿Y si no aparece alguien para mí?

Gennai se echó a reír.

—¿Con la cantidad de personas que van a estar utilizando esto dentro de un par de meses? —sacudió la cabeza—. Parece improbable.

Eso era, precisamente, lo que más asustaba a Koushiro. La posibilidad, siempre latente, de darse cuenta de que él era un bicho raro y que nunca, jamás, encontraría a una chica hecha a su medida.

Gennai le sonrió, como un tío viendo a su sobrino favorito.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que lo espera a la vuelta de la esquina— sentenció antes de revolverle el pelo, un gesto que desconcertaba mucho a Koushiro, y marcharse para que el genio siguiera trabajando.

…

Koushiro pasó las fiestas con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Producida, estaba seguro, de extrañar su hogar.

Se sintió raro al hablar con sus padres para Año Nuevo, muchas horas antes de que él pudiera celebrarlo en ese lado del globo y, cuando colgó, sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

Abrió la versión de prueba de _Betāhāfu_ y, sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, empezó a completar su perfil.

Pasaron diez minutos y luego quince. Koushiro conocía tan bien la aplicación que fue muy sencillo configurar su cuenta. Sabía que al usuario promedio le tomaría más o menos el doble. Media hora para rellenar un formulario podía parecer un poco exagerado, sin embargo, mientras más información alimentara a los bots, más precisos eran los _matches_ creados. Kou se había asegurado de ello.

Finalmente, llegó a la última pregunta:

 _¿Qué buscas realmente en una potencial pareja?_

Dudó, con los dedos sobre el teclado. Empezó a escribir y borró. Empezó de nuevo y volvió a borrar.

Finalmente, escribió "Alguien con quien pueda ser yo mismo y sentirme bien con ello".

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que fuera media noche. Sin embargo, ya había hablado con sus padres. Y con Sora y Taichi, que eran básicamente todos sus amigos en Japón. O más bien todos sus amigos y punto.

Gennai lo había invitado a la fiesta de la compañía, pero Koushiro le había mentido y le había dicho que celebraría el año nuevo con unos amigos.

Al final, estaba seguro de que él no le había creído, pero tampoco había insistido. Koushiro supuso que para ahorrarle la humillación.

Volteó a ver el reloj por última vez y decidió que igual sería primero de enero, aunque él se quedara dormido.

Con un suspiro ligeramente triste, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama.

…

Llegó el día del lanzamiento. Colocaron la aplicación de manera gratuita en las tiendas virtuales de los principales sistemas operativos en el mercado. Y el miedo que Koushiro sentía se esfumó cuando vio como el contador de usuarios subía y subía.

La mayor parte de la gente no podía resistirse a una presentación colorida y gratuita. Un tercio de ellos se aburriría cuando fuera más o menos por la mitad del formulario, Koushiro había calculado bien las probabilidades. Otro de los tercios la usaría por un par de días y luego la desinstalaría. Los que realmente importaban eran los que quedaban. Ese último tercio que se encargaría de realmente darle una oportunidad a su creación.

En la sala del servidor, Koushiro vio las luces, verdes, rojas y azules parpadeando, insuflándole vida a su creación y se estremeció. Sacó casualmente su teléfono y lo consultó, como si simplemente quisiera saber la hora, pero lo que observaba era la parte superior de su pantalla.

Sin ninguna notificación.

…

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Koushiro no había conseguido ni siquiera una coincidencia.

Gennai ya había conseguido siete. Daigo, a quien Koushiro había conocido gracias a que era también japonés y trabajaba en el departamento de Mercadeo, tenía cuatro. ¿Cómo era posible que Koushiro no alcanzara a llegar ni siquiera a una?

Pensó, una y otra vez, en borrar la aplicación de su teléfono.

No lo hizo. Cada mañana, cuando se despertaba y veía que el pequeño ícono naranja no aparecía en su pantalla, se recordaba a sí mismo que la base de datos apenas se estaba construyendo y que en cualquier momento podría encontrar a su persona. Los bots se iban volviendo más listos. Cada vez les sería más fácil armar las parejas. Cada vez resultarían más exactos.

Suspiró.

…

Febrero llegó. La aplicación alcanzó un número de usuarios muy superior a cualquiera de las proyecciones que había hecho el equipo.

La gente entraba por montones y la actividad en la sección de chat aumentaba y aumentaba.

Koushiro se sentía feliz y decepcionado a la vez. Pero se las arregló para sonreír y estrechar manos, haciendo reverencias de vez en cuando.

…

Cuatro de febrero. Diez días para San Valentín y Koushiro seguía sin tener coincidencias.

Revisó, solo para cerciorarse, que hubiese puesto en línea su perfil.

Lo había hecho. Lo cual solo consiguió deprimirlo más.

…

Y entonces sucedió. El nueve de febrero. Koushiro lo habría recordado sin importar qué. ¡Una coincidencia!

Llegó en el peor momento posible, cuando estaba en la Sala de Juntas de la Compañía y se encontraba exponiendo unas mejoras que había diseñado para actualizar la aplicación.

El inconfundible sonido que emitía la aplicación cuando encontraba una coincidencia surgió de su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que el teléfono vibraba.

Muchos revisaron sus propios teléfonos, creyendo que había sido alguno de ellos y, cuando descartaron la idea, alzaron la mirada y encontraron a Koushiro, mirando ligeramente boquiabierto a su pantalla y con el cuello y la punta de sus orejas tiñéndose, rápidamente, de rojo granate.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo!**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, esposita. Uno más, en donde por fin tendremos el punto de vista de Mimi y eso será todo!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Fic para el Reto "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Combinación 2, pareja heterosexual, citas por internet, Mimi x Koushiro.**

 **Regalo especial para Frey. Solo porque te amo, Wife.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Mimi Tachikawa no era el tipo de persona que se suscribía a una aplicación cuyo fin último era emparejar a la gente. Es decir, lo había hecho en el pasado, pero solo con el fin de probar lo bobos que podían llegar a ser los hombres a veces. Y para reírse un poco a su costa.

Conseguir una pareja, en términos amplios, nunca había sido precisamente algo difícil para ella. Era bonita, y lo sabía. Y muchas veces había usado esa belleza como un arma. Y lo cierto era que no se arrepentía. En lo absoluto.

Cuando la nueva aplicación salió al mercado, Mimi y sus amigas se burlaron de ella. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni una semana cuando tuvieron la primera baja: Kristy había conocido a un chico y su reticencia a darles detalles llenaba a Mimi de sospecha. ¿Sería posible que estuviera usando la aplicación a escondidas?

Luego le siguió Catherine y, por último, Miyako. Y entonces Mimi no tuvo ni la menor duda de que ella había sido la única que había cumplido con su promesa de no meterse en la aplicación. No importaba cuánto le llamara la atención su nombre en japonés.

Mimi se había ido quedando sola poco a poco. Y ahora, esa mañana, apenas unos pocos días antes de San Valentín, ella estaba sosteniendo su teléfono celular, con un estuche de color verde claro y brillos blancos, como quien sostiene una bandera blanca en una rendición.

El café se encontraba más o menos lleno. Mimi estaba usando esa blusa blanca que aquel pelirrojo, mono pero idiota, casi había arruinado. Había sido un milagro de su tintorería favorita que la mancha de café saliera.

Se mordió el labio mientras pulsaba la opción de enviar a su solicitud para crear una cuenta. El teléfono vibró y sonó de manera estridente cuando le llegó el correo de confirmación.

Presionó el link, destacado en letras azules, y de inmediato fue conducida a una página colorida en que se adivinaba alguna clase de test.

A Mimi le recordó un poco a esa suerte de exámenes de selección múltiple que ella solía llenar cuando iba a la secundaria, esos que salían en las revistas de moda que siempre compraba.

Algunas preguntas eran muy básicas y, si se quería, bastante predecibles: ¿color favorito?, ¿fecha de nacimiento?, ¿playa o montaña?

Mimi bufó, incapaz de comprender como algo tan básico podía estar causando tanto furor.

Sin embargo, conforme fue completando el formulario, se fue encontrando con preguntas cada vez más complejas que la hacían enarcar las cejas y pedirse un té de tapioca tras otro. Se echó a reír con una o dos preguntas y se sonrojó en otro par. Pero, finalmente, llegó hasta la última. Esa que la hizo ensimismarse por tanto tiempo que, antes de darse cuenta, estaban empezando a servir el almuerzo sin que ella se enterara.

No entendía porque la pregunta le resultaba tan intimidante, es decir, sabía que en sus fantasías se veía con algún chico guapo y tal… pero ¿qué buscaba realmente?

Al final, solo escribió una línea:

 _Alguien que me vea de verdad_

Y era cierto. La mayor parte de los desencantos amorosos de Mimi se habían dado porque los hombres nunca parecían ir más allá de su apariencia. Y a pesar de que Mimi se sentía orgullosa de cómo se veía, muchas veces tenía la sensación de no ser más que un maniquí. Ahí exhibida y ya.

Envió el formulario y vio las flechas curvas girar, una alrededor de la otra, mientras la aplicación buscaba coincidencias. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y bebió a través de la gruesa pajilla, aspirado las semillas de tapioca una tras otra. Y entonces sonó la alerta.

Mimi se acercó a su teléfono con una extraña emoción. Jamás se imaginó que, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, un chico pelirrojo salía apresuradamente de la Sala de Conferencias de la empresa, sosteniendo su teléfono como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de explotar.

…

– _Mimi_Hime_ – Koushiro leyó el nombre de usuario con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Una coincidencia! Una chica a la que realmente podía gustarle lo que él tenía para ofrecer.

Casi dejó caer su teléfono cuando una nueva alerta lo hizo vibrar. La chica había empezado un chat con él:

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿Qué clase de nombre es King Kou?

Koushiro no supo que responder.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿Holaaaaaa?

Empezó a escribir

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ Uno de D &D.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ?

 _ **King Kou:**_ Uuuuh…

Koushiro se exprimió el cerebro pensando en la mejor manera de explicárselo sin quedar como un idiota en el proceso.

 _ **King Kou:**_ Es un juego de rol.

Mimi, al otro lado de la conexión, rodó los ojos.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ No vivo debajo de una roca. He oído del juego. Incluso lo he jugado un par de veces. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué usar un nombre como ese en un sitio para ligar?

Koushiro decidió quedarse con la parte en que ella decía que lo había jugado.

 _ **King Kou:**_ ¿En serio has jugado D &D?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ser una preciosa princesa elfa? Tampoco fue como si durara mucho. Es decir, fue graciosillo, pero requería más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a darle a un juego tan bobo.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ …sin ofender.

Curiosamente, Koushiro no se había sentido ofendido.

 _ **King Kou:**_ depende mucho de con quien juegues. Puede ser interesante. Estratégico. De todas maneras, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que jugué. La universidad, y ahora el trabajo, son muy absorbentes.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¡vaya! Pensé que tendría que sonsacarte para conseguir algo de información.

Koushiro parpadeó, sonrojándose. ¿Había dicho demasiado?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿sigues ahí?

 _ **King Kou:**_ Sí.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ Hombre de pocas palabras ¿eh?

 _ **King Kou:**_ En realidad, si es algo que me interese, entonces tiendo a hablar demasiado. Pero mis intereses suelen ser diferentes a los de la mayoría. Supongo que por eso no le gusto a las chicas.

No sabía porque lo había dicho. Tal vez porque, como la chica en cuestión no estaba viendo su cara, resultaba más sencillo ser sincero.

En el café, Mimi parpadeó, sorprendida por su sinceridad.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ bueno, esa es parte de la magia de esto ¿no? Si me aburro, simplemente puedo descartarte y ya está.

Koushiro sintió como el estómago se le iba directo hacia los pies.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ pero debo decir que, de momento, me siento intrigada, así que sigue hablando.

…

Hablaron.

Koushiro se marchó de la oficina sin decírselo a nadie, como casi todo el mundo, menos él, solía hacer, y se encontró a sí mismo en su apartamento, conectando el teléfono a una batería auxiliar para poder traerlo encima todo el tiempo y no correr el riesgo de quedarse sin carga.

Se sintió curiosamente emocionado por el hecho de que la chica también fuera japonesa, pero vivían en el mismo estado en Estados Unidos. Ninguno de los dos dijo exactamente en dónde.

Mimi le contó sobre ella, sobre cómo había vivido en Nueva York desde que tenía once años, cuando se habían mudado por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre. Luego, había obtenido una pasantía en una agencia de modelaje en Massachussetts que le había servido para empezar a pagarse los cursos de gastronomía que estaba llevando. Mimi quería ser chef.

Lo había dicho como si nada. Como si el hecho de que fuera tan ridículamente bonita como para merecer un trabajo en otro estado como modelo, no fuera la gran cosa. Koushiro se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo del tostador. Ahora que ganaba su propio dinero con la aplicación, había conseguido alquilar un pequeño apartamento en un punto medio entre la oficina y el campus. Pero con ello solo había conseguido aislarse un poco más de la gente de lo que ya estaba en un principio.

Ahora, mientras veía su imagen distorsionada en la superficie cromada, se preguntó qué pasaría si él y Mimi llegaban a conocerse y ella se sentía decepcionada al ver su apariencia.

Se quedó mirando el último mensaje y no contestó.

…

Mimi estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le prestara atención. Ya fuera por el hecho de que su apariencia atrapara las miradas o por su personalidad, muy extrovertida. Por eso, cuando pasó un minuto, luego otro y luego diez sin que uno de sus matches respondiera, empezó a sentirse de los nervios.

Había recibido un total de seis emparejamientos solo en esa tarde, pero, aunque los otros cinco le habían enviado solicitudes de chat, ella solo había hablado con el primero. Mimi no estaba segura de si había sido por ser el primer match que había realizado la aplicación o por aquella apabullante sinceridad con que habían comenzado a conversar. No estaba segura, ni siquiera, de si el chico le gustaba o podía llegar a gustarle. Pero, definitivamente, el hecho de que hubiera visto el maldito mensaje y ahora la estuviera ignorando la sacaba de quicio.

Escribió un mensaje con un montón de palabras en mayúscula rematado con cinco caritas con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja y metió el teléfono debajo de su almohada, dispuesta a castigar a Koushiro con su silencio.

…

Koushiro leyó una vez y otra el último mensaje de Mimi.

Sabía que estaba siendo grosero y que, de alguna manera retorcida, la estaba juzgando por su apariencia sin siquiera haberla visto primero. El meollo del asunto en su aplicación.

Le pidió perdón. Varias veces, de hecho. Pero ella no contestó ni se marcó el doble check que indicaba que ella había leído sus mensajes.

Se empezó a desesperar. ¿Y si en ese mundo tan grande ella realmente era para él y lo había arruinado por sus inseguridades?

 _ **King Kou**_ **:** No estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas. Mis amigos por internet siempre han sido eso, amigos. Y chicos en su mayoría, ahora que lo pienso. Y creo que ni siquiera te conozco y ya me intimidas un poco.

Decidió ser sincero

 _ **King Kou:**_ Y no quiero que si, llegado el caso, decidimos que queremos conocernos, de verdad, el uno al otro y luego no te gusto…

No fue capaz de completar la idea.

Al unísono, todos los mensajes se marcaron como leídos.

Se mantuvo contemplando la pantalla, viendo la palabara "Escribiendo" apareciendo y desapareciendo.

…

El sonido del chat era tan insistente que Mimi sacó el teléfono de su escondite y leyó la vista previa de cada uno. Había estado decidida a ignorar a Koushiro al menos hasta el día siguiente, pero, de nuevo, su rareza en términos sociales, sumada a su sinceridad la habían desarmado.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ _¿_ y por qué yo no puedo estar pasando lo mismo?

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ jaja

Mimi frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. Le parecía que era más bien como una risa seca o sarcástica, a juzgar por el hecho de que la sílaba solo aparecía dos veces y que no había signos de exclamación. Aún así, escribió:

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ no le veo la gracia.

 _ **King Kou:**_ es que no creo que sea lo mismo. No creo que te sientas insegura nunca. Lo puedo ver en la manera en que te comunicas.

Mimi decidió exponerse.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ el decir que te intimido por qué crees que soy bonita es como si yo dijera que me da miedo hablar contigo porque me preocupa el que tú seas listo.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ ¿cómo sabes que soy listo?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ son mis habilidades de detective, chico becado del extranjero.

Mimi agregó una carita sonriente al final.

 _ **King Kou:**_ supongo que todos tenemos nuestras inseguridades.

Mimi sonrió.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ aunque tú has dado en el clavo. Soy tan ridículamente preciosa que a veces solo soporto mirarme un par de veces al espejo sin deslumbrarme.

A Koushiro le costó un poco entender que era una broma, pero, cuando lo hizo, se echó a reír. Relajado.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ Lo lamento.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ ¿por qué?

 _ **King Kou:**_ Por casi arruinarlo.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ tienes suerte de haberme pillado en un buen día.

Koushiro pensó en todas las palabras malsonantes que ella le había dedicado y se encogió un poco.

 _ **King Kou:**_ te tomaré la palabra. Intentaré siempre pillarte en tus días buenos.

…

Resultó sencillo después de eso. Se desvelaron, contándose un poco sobre el otro, intentando encontrar el punto mediante el cual la aplicación había decidido que eran compatibles. O al menos eso era lo que hacía Koushiro. Mimi no solía darles demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Pero se llevaron bien. Fue como encontrar dos piezas aledañas en un rompecabezas. Eran diferentes, pero, de alguna forma, encajaban.

Al final, se fueron a dormir cuando Mimi anunció que tenía una sesión de fotos al día siguiente y que la matarían si llegaba muy ojerosa. Koushiro vio, con asombro, que pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

No había cenado, ni se había puesto su pijama. Ni había escrito a sus padres.

¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo?

Le dio las buenas noches y sonrió cuando ella respondió:

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¡Hablaremos en unas horas!

Le gustó que no lo planteara como una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Ella lo sabía tan bien como él.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ En unas horas… Es una promesa.

…

Ella escribió antes que él, aunque él se había levantado mucho más temprano y le había lanzado un montón de miradas ansiosas a su teléfono.

No estaba seguro de a qué hora se levantaba Mimi y no quería parecer demasiado ansioso.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ madrugar apesta.

Koushiro miró su reloj. Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, lo cual él no llamaría precisamente madrugar, pero igual ella estaba bromeando.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ Hola.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ yo aquí, poniendo abajo mi regla de que el chico siempre debe ser el primero en escribir ¿y ni siquiera merezco un signo de exclamación?

 _ **King Kou:**_ eh?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ "Holaaaaa, Mimiiiiiii! !Amaneciste preciosa a pesar de que dormiste menos de seis horas!".

 _ **King Kou:**_ Holaaaaa, Mimiiiiiii! Amaneciste preciosa a pesar de que dormiste menos de seis horas (ni siquiera sé si eso último es cierto, pero diré que te creo).

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ ¿has copiado y pegado mi mensaje?

 _ **King Kou:**_ Tal vez…

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres que me enamore de ti.

A Koushiro casi se le cae el teléfono. Lo observó con los ojos levemente desorbitados y sin saber que escribir.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿ya volviste a respirar? ¡Estoy bromeando! (Tal vez).

Koushiro sonrió. Luego tragó saliva y, por último, se secó una gota de sudor que le corría por la frente.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

El corazón se le aceleró.

 _ **King Kou:**_ tengo una reunión en mi trabajo y luego tengo clases por la tarde.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ambas suenan aburridas. ¿Al menos te deja dinero tu trabajo?

A Koushiro no le gustaba alardear, pero lo cierto era que sí.

 _ **King Kou:**_ pues podría decirse.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ pillado. Te tocará invitar la primera vez que salgamos.

 _ **King Kou:**_ ¿de verdad estás pensando en salir conmigo?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿crees que perdería mi tiempo si no fuera así?

 _ **King Kou:**_ pues…. No lo sé. Tal vez quieres otro amigo.

Mimi rodó los ojos y tecleó rápidamente:

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ya tengo muchos de esos.

…

Los días pasaron. No se conocieron para San Valentín, aunque Mimi le envió emojis de cajas de bombones con formas de corazones.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ tendrás que darme un regalo para el Día de Blanco.

 _ **King Kou:**_ eso no se celebra en Estados Unidos.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ menos mal que somos japoneses.

Lo cierto era que a Koushiro le emocionaba la posibilidad de que, un mes más tarde, ellos siguieran en contacto.

Era sencillo y a la vez complicado hablar con ella.

A pesar de que intentaban no violentar la privacidad de los usuarios de la aplicación, habían puesto a los bots a filtrar por temáticas los contenidos de los mensajes. A Koushiro le había asombrado el alto porcentaje de personas que empleaban su idea para tener conversaciones meramente sexuales. Y otros cuantos que habían terminado insultándose por algún motivo.

Su relación con Mimi pertenecía a ese mísero 3% que se había mantenido en los márgenes de lo meramente platónico.

No habían concertado ninguna reunión aún y a pesar de que Gennai y Daigo quisieron sonsacarle, Koushiro se mantuvo hermético en ese tema. Más de lo acostumbrado.

De alguna manera, sentía que su relación con Mimi, si es que tenía una, le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Así que decidió hablarle solo cuando no tuviera que compartirla con nadie más.

Colocaba el teléfono en silencio y se abstraía con el trabajo y los estudios hasta que volvía a casa, en donde por fin accesaba al chat y veía la cantidad de cosas que ella le había enviado durante el día.

La primera vez que puso en práctica esa nueva dinámica, ella pegó el grito al cielo, pero pareció ablandarse un poco con su explicación. Inclusive dijo que era "extrañamente dulce".

Empezó a ansiar los momentos en que conversaban. Día tras día, hasta el punto de contar las horas y minutos antes de volver a casa.

Koushiro tuvo miedo.

…

Mimi no era de las que se asustaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había empezado todo aquello solo por no quedarse atrás, empezaba a sentir los cambios que aquella relación obraba en su vida.

Sabía que Koushiro era inexperto en todo lo que eran temas sociales. Ella lo había percibido y él se lo había explicado también. Pero no tenía recuerdos de haber sido tan afectada por una persona.

Normalmente, ella hacía vida nocturna, Tenía sus sesiones de modelaje durante la tarde, clases de cocina por la noche y muchas veces se iba de fiesta después de eso.

Ahora, cada que terminaba sus clases, volvía directamente a casa, a la espera de que Koushiro terminara con sus obligaciones y se encontrara a solas para hablar con ella.

Se sentía extrañamente íntimo, a pesar de que nunca se habían visto. No era precisamente un secreto, es decir, no como esas cosas que escondes en el armario y esperas que nadie encuentre.

Era más bien como si, de alguna manera, estuvieran encerrados en una burbuja gigante que los unía y que, si dejaban que alguien se enterase, podía reventarse.

Había pensado, ya muchas veces, en invitarlo a salir de verdad.

Hablar estaba muy bien y ya le había contado muchas cosas sobre ella y él también se había abierto un poco. Sin embargo, quería saber cómo les iba en la parte física de la relación. Y lo curioso era que ni siquiera estaba pensando en meterse en la cama con él ni nada parecido. Se imaginaba cosas casi inofensivas, por ejemplo, el cómo se sentiría el tacto de su mano alrededor de la suya o el roce de sus labios.

A veces, resultaba desesperante. Especialmente cuando ella hacía alguna broma con doble sentido, a la espera de que él lo pillara y pudieran avanzar y él siempre parecía perdérselo.

Sin embargo, por extraño que sonara, era parte de lo que le gustaba de él.

Sabía, por lo que le había contado, que era alguna clase de nerd de computadora. También sabía que no se consideraba a sí mismo atractivo y que le daba problemas relacionarse de una manera más o menos normal con la gente que era… bueno, más o menos normal. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella fuera alguna clase de excepción la hacía sentirse muy pagada de sí misma. Especial, sin dudas.

Ella le había dicho a Koushiro que era bonita y él había dejado de escribirle por eso. En un principio, la había molestado. Ahora, la hacía preguntarse si realmente habría sido mejor para él que ella fuera… bueno, no fea, pero si al menos del promedio. Era un escenario distinto a cualquier cosa que ella hubiese experimentado hasta ahora y la hacía sentirse confundida. Y, al mismo tiempo, feliz.

Nunca había entablado una relación con alguien que no la conociera, mínimo, por fotografía. Resultaba extraño que, de alguna manera, al margen de la manera en que Koushiro se la pudiera imaginar, él ni siquiera había insistido en empezar a hablar por otras plataformas (Whatsapp, Skype o lo que fuera), con el fin de verle la cara.

A veces, se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo superficial que podía ser ella misma. Koushiro había tenido miedo de que fuera poca cosa para ella. Pero no le había mentido ese primer día. Mimi sabía que ella no era tonta, pero también estaba muy clara en que Koushiro era alguna especie de genio y eso la intimidaba un poco. A veces, cuando él le explicaba con su infinita paciencia cosas que ella no entendía, se preguntaba si él no se desesperaba por el hecho de que sus intelectos no estuviera a la par.

Se lo preguntó:

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ ¿crees que soy tonta?

Él respondió, alarmado, completamente fuera de su horario habitual:

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ ¿he dicho algo que te haya ofendido?

Mimi repasó su mensaje y se dio cuenta de que había sonado fatal.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ no. Lo siento. Me refiero a ¿no te parece aburrido hablar conmigo a pesar de que soy menos lista que tú?

Koushiro duró unos cuantos segundos en responder:

 _ **King Kou:**_ no se me ocurre nadie en este momento que me pueda resultar tan interesante como tú.

Ella sonrió.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto cómo luces físicamente. Y sé que eso te preocupa. Pero creo que, si te viera en este momento, podrías tener un par de astas saliéndote de la frente e igual pensaría que eres irresistible.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ ¿Astas, eh?

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ has decidido quedarte con esa parte de la información. ¿Eh?

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ Aún estoy procesando el resto.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ por cierto, dudo mucho que alguien pueda considerarte tonta.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ es el eterno problema de las modelos.

 _ **King Kou:**_ los estereotipos pueden ser muy crueles.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ al menos no soy rubia. :)

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ no hay evidencia científica que relacione la coloración del cabello con el coeficiente intelectual.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ a veces eres tan inteligente y otras eres tan obtuso. Vuelve a tus libros, niño genio. Hablaremos en la noche.

…

Enamorarse de ella había sido demasiado sencillo. Habían pasado ya casi seis semanas desde que comenzaron a hablar. Koushiro le había enviado emojis de ositos de peluche por el día de lo blanco. A ella le había parecido gracioso.

Habían tenido muchas, muchísimas, conversaciones. Tanto profundas como intrascendentes.

Koushiro ni siquiera le había contado sobre ella a sus amigos ni a sus padres, pero veía la sonrisa socarrona de Taichi cuando conversaban. A veces enarcando las cejas cuando el teléfono de Koushiro no dejaba de sonar, anunciando un mensaje tras otro.

También había notado que últimamente sonreía más. Y que le era más sencillo hablar con la gente.

¿Podía alguien cambiarte sin siquiera conocerte?

Se preguntó si tenía que redefinir aquello. Sentía que la conocía, tanto como ella lo conocía a él. Pero, de repente, él necesitaba más.

Se encontraba imaginándose de qué color era su cabello— rubio no, al menos eso sí lo sabía—, o a que olía su perfume.

A veces, pensaba en pedirle que dieran el siguiente paso. Que se conocieran. Quería sujetar su mano. Quería ver su rostro reflejado en sus ojos, los cuales imaginaba grandes y luminosos.

Pensó, muchas veces, en pedírselo. En decirle que se vieran.

No lo hizo.

…

Sucedió por pura casualidad. Como si ellos fueran hilos en un tejido mucho más grande y alguien se encargara de apretar los puntos.

— . .

Koushiro no supo ni siquiera que decir.

Últimamente estaba más distraído de la cuenta, pero se las había arreglado para mantenerse más o menos libre de incidentes. Hasta ahora.

Y es que ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que derramara su café dos veces sobre la misma persona?

La chica seguía siendo hermosa. Inclusive, Koushiro se atrevió a aventurar, parecía aún más bonita que la última vez que la había visto. Como si se hubiese suavizado.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Por favor déjame pagar esta vez por la tintorería. O déjame comprarte una nueva blusa. O… o…

Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y algo en su expresión apenada pareció apagar las llamas de su enojo.

—Tienes suerte de haberme pillado en un buen día— replicó agitando una larga cabellera castaña y apartando los mechones del desastre de café coronado con crema batida que traía ahora encima.

Koushiro parpadeó, aturdido y con una extraña sensación de déja vú.

Era como si su frase sonara como una especie de grabación en su cabeza. Pero ella no le había dicho eso la última vez que él estropeó su ropa. ¿O sí?

Ella miró su reloj de pulsera y soltó un chillido.

—Y ahora llego tarde. ¡Demonios!

Se marchó. Koushiro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para llamarla por su nombre, en un intento desesperado de comprobar su teoría.

Antes de poder salir de su ensimismamiento, ella se había desvanecido.

Sacó su teléfono y empezó a escribir. En eso, le llegó un mensaje:

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ estoy teniendo un día difícil. ¿Puedes creer que acaban de derramarme medio vaso de café helado encima?

El teléfono se le cayó de la mano, sobre el duro cemento.

No. No, no, no.

Pensó en decírselo.

"Ese era yo"

Tres palabras. Ocho letras.

Esta vez, no fue la cobardía lo que evitó que le contestara. Cuando juntó su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que la pantalla estaba apagada y que una delgada línea partía el cristal por la mitad.

…

Mimi llegó tarde y sucia a su sesión de fotos. Ignoró las feas miradas que le dedicaron algunas de las personas en el set y le echó otro vistazo a su teléfono, a la espera de que Koushiro le respondiera.

Sabía que estaban fuera de su horario habitual, pero él siempre parecía saber cuándo ella realmente necesitaba su atención.

Se dio cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, que todo ese tiempo se había estado imaginando a Koushiro como al chico del café.

Torpe y tímido, pero mono. El tipo de chico que no buscabas para que te protegiera, sino para abrazarte a él en el sofá y pasar horas bajo una manta, viendo repeticiones de alguna comedia tonta que él trataba de explicar para que tuviera más sentido.

Agitó la cabeza mientras se apresuraba a limpiarse y cambiarse para su sesión.

No había duda de que necesitaba conocer a Koushiro cuanto antes. Eso de tener que estárselo imaginando como desconocidos que se topaba en la calle no parecía ser precisamente muy sano.

…

Había sido una pesadilla el habilitar su teléfono de nuevo. Más por sus propias necesidades en cuanto a configuración que por la rapidez con que trabajaba su proveedor de servicios.

Lo primero que había descargado había sido el Betāhāfu.

Su intención era decirle a Mimi exactamente quién era, pero, cuando finalmente la ventana del chat se abrió frente a él, dudó.

Ya le había arruinado dos blusas y sabía que Mimi amaba su ropa. ¿Y si lo odiaba?

No escribió nada. Ni siquiera para disculparse por su ausencia. Al menos hasta que ella empezó a escribirle.

…

Mimi miró con decepción su teléfono, lleno de mensajes, pero no de la persona que esperaba.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ empiezo a encontrar insultante que no te molestaras en responderme hoy. Menos mal que fue solo un café y que no me arrolló un auto o algo así.

 _ **King Kou**_ **:** perdona. He estado con la cabeza en las nubes.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ evidentemente no pensando en mí.

 _ **King Kou**_ **:** te asombrarías.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ no, no lo haría. Estoy segura de que piensas en mí todo el tiempo.

Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que aquello había sonado más pretencioso que gracioso. Sin embargo, Koushiro contestó de inmediato:

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ todo el tiempo. He estado pensando en invitarte a salir. Pero me preocupa algo.

Mimi no era de las que se volvían locas cada que un chico flirteaba con ella. Sin embargo, aquel comentario la hizo estremecerse, con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿y por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué te preocupa?

 _ **King Kou:**_ ¿y si te decepcionas?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ ¿otra vez con eso? Pensé que habíamos superado ya esa etapa, Koushiro.

 _ **King Kou**_ _:_ ¿y si ya me conoces y no te gusto?

Ella rodó los ojos.

 _ **Mimi_Hime**_ _:_ ¿en un país tan grande? Lo dudo. Pero si así fuera… es decir, si ya nos conociéramos ¿sería tan malo de verdad?

 _ **King Kou:**_ No lo sé. ¿Y si resulto ser alguien que no te agrada?

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ entonces creo que tendría que replantearme el tipo de persona que me agrada.

Koushiro no respondió.

Ella no insistió tampoco.

…

Lo aterraba. Le aterraba la posibilidad de que Mimi lo (re)conociera y él no le gustara. Especialmente ahora que él sabía que ella le gustaba no solo por su forma de ser sino también por cómo se veía.

Así que ignoró sus mensajes por los dos días siguientes. Como un adicto que intenta desintoxicarse sin saber muy bien cómo.

Todo marchó más o menos bien hasta el tercer día. Cuando Mimi le dio un ultimátum. El problema fue que, en medio de su intento de separarse de ella, Koushiro lo vio con varias horas de atraso.

 _ **Mimi_Hime:**_ estás siendo un idiota otra vez. Y puede que haya salido con unos cuantos patanes en el pasado, pero puedes estar seguro de que no voy a empezar a salir con un idiota que sé que es inteligente en el fondo. Estaré esperándote hoy en el café que está en la esquina de la Quinta con York. Si no estás ahí a las seis, no te molestes en volver a escribirme.

Koushiro sintió un millón de hormigas caminándole por la piel. Un vistazo al reloj le indicó que faltaban menos de quince minutos para la hora. Y él tardaba, por lo general, al menos veinticinco minutos en llegar hasta el centro, que era donde ella lo esperaba.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Metió su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y salió corriendo de su clase. No se excusó con su profesor ni prestó atención a las risitas de algunos de sus compañeros, posiblemente por el hecho de que se había marchado corriendo sin tomar su mochila, ni tampoco la laptop que tenía abierta sobre su pupitre.

Simplemente corrió. A sabiendas de que su condición física dejaba mucho que desear y que solo un milagro lograría que él llegara a tiempo.

…

No era la primera vez que Mimi le ponía un ultimátum a alguien. Había tenido experiencias en el pasado, tanto buenas como malas, de lo que la gente podía hacer cuando se le presionaba. Pero la verdad era que Mimi no se encontraba dispuesta a seguir cayendo más y más en una relación con un chico que no se decidía sobre lo que quería.

De alguna manera, sentía que él la había visto. No en lo físico, obviamente, pero era como si Koushiro, a través de su personalidad curiosa y esas preguntas que a ella tantas veces le parecían inofensivas, se hubiera encargado de que ella le revelara algo que, de alguna manera, resultaba mucho más íntimo que su cuerpo desnudo.

Y ella se estaba enamorando. Y ese era precisamente el problema. ¿Cómo seguir así, a sabiendas de que las inseguridades de él podrían terminar por destruirlos a ambos?

Mimi solo había salido herida de una relación y no estaba planeando que el contador pasara a dos por un chico al que ni siquiera había visto cara a cara.

No importaba lo adorable e inteligente que le resultara.

Desbloqueó su teléfono y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora. Con algo de duda, revisó la aplicación. Koushiro había recibido y leído su mensaje.

Bien. Al menos así no se sentiría culpable después al pensar que no le había dado su oportunidad.

Mimi Tachikawa no era de las que se dejaban convencer con ojos de cachorro virtuales. Pero, estaba segura, en la vida real, Koushiro debía tener grandes ojos de cachorro y estos, seguramente, resultaban muy convincentes.

Cuatro minutos. Lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta, casi esperando verlo entrar. La puerta se abrió. Un par de chicas, al parecer estudiantes de alguna secundaria cercana, entraron riéndose.

Mimi bajó la mirada, clavándola en su té de tapioca.

¿Desde cuándo ella era el tipo de chica a la que el corazón le latía como loco al esperar a alguien?

Dos minutos. Una parte de ella pensó que, tal vez, el final… o más bien el inicio de aquella relación, podía ser como la de una película. Ella se levantaría y entonces, cuando estuviera por tomar el tirador de la puerta, esta se abriría y el chico, su chico, entraría. Tal vez se habría retrasado un minuto por detenerse a comprar flores para ella.

Un minuto. Mimi decidió levantarse de su mesa hasta que fueran las 6 en punto. Luego, no quería arrepentirse o sentirse una dramática —cosa de la que siempre la acusaban—. En honor a ese dramatismo, abrió la aplicación del reloj de su teléfono y observó cómo el segundero descendía y descendía, hasta llegar a apuntar el seis en el reloj y luego emprendía su camino hacia arriba.

Veintiocho segundos… veintisiete, veintiséis.

La garganta se le cerró, como si fuera uno de esos nudos que antecede al llanto. Pero Mimi no lloraba por los chicos. Ella era una chica linda y fuerte. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Quince, catorce…

No podía evitar estar decepcionada. Esa tarde, cuando había escrito el mensaje, jamás pensó en que tendría que esperar tanto. Y sin recompensa.

Diez, nueve, ocho…

Al menos había sido divertido. Mimi pidió la cuenta con un gesto su mano. Fue casi cómico lo rápido que la camarera le trajo su factura y recibió su tarjeta de débito. Como si el destino la estuviera apresurando. Como si no tuviera que quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo.

Firmó el comprobante de pago y compuso una de sus sonrisas, tratando de lucir encantadora y no triste, que era como, en realidad, se sentía.

Se levantó, tomando el vaso de plástico de su té y colgándose el bolso del brazo. Lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta de cristal, pero no había ningún chico con claveles ahí. Suspiró y vio por última vez el reloj de su teléfono antes de deslizarlo en el interior de su bolso.

6:01.

Se había acabado el tiempo.

Abrió la puerta, escuchando el repiquetear de las campanillas que anunciaban la entrada o salida de las personas y dando un paso hacia afuera, doblando hacia la izquierda, de regreso a su minúsculo apartamento. Se había puesto bailarinas en lugar de zapatos de tacón en deferencia a que sospechaba que Koushiro sería más o menos bajito. ¡Qué pérdida de energía!

Vio un taxi amarillo doblando en la esquina, se adelantó, con el brazo estirado para llamarlo, y entonces alguien chocó contra ella. El té que aún sostenía en la mano que tenía pegada al pecho, volcándose encima de ella. Las semillas de tapioca salpicando su blusa de color rojo. Parecía como un trozo de sandía.

Su rostro se puso rojo también.

¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera lo mismo en un periodo tan corto de tiempo? Esta vez no era café… pero igual. Era el colmo.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Y se sentía como un déja vú. Otra vez.

—Mimi, por favor déjame pagar por el servicio de lavandería.

Ella abrió los ojos. Contemplando el rostro pálido de quien no acostumbra salir a tomar el sol muy a menudo, grandes ojos oscuros, de cachorro, y una corta mata de cabello rojizo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

El chico estaba, a todas luces, mortificado. Era lo lógico. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle tres veces lo mismo a alguien y que esto no fuera a propósito? Pero más que la coincidencia, lo que realmente había llamado su atención había sido el hecho de que él la hubiese llamado por su nombre.

Estaba completamente segura de que nunca le había dicho su nombre.

A menos que…

Mimi lo vio con más atención. No traía flores en la mano y su rostro pálido estaba cubierto por una fina pátina de sudor que se le escurría por las sienes. Como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio. Aunque su ropa claramente no mostraba signos de ser indumentaria deportiva.

¿Podría ser?

—¿Koushiro?

No sabía que reacción esperaba. Pero sin duda no era que él bajara el rostro, como si más allá del acontecimiento que acababa de tener lugar, él se sintiera avergonzado por algo más.

Mimi, rápida como siempre, evaluó su apariencia.

Pantalones arrugados, una camiseta de color negro con una camisa de un naranja que no le hacía ningún contraste favorecedor a aquel cabello rojo y la boca entreabierta, jadeando por aire.

Mimí volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez como una afirmación:

—Koushiro.

El chico alzó el rostro y asintió.

Una inesperada ternura pareció desbordar el pecho de Mimi. De repente, comprendió como se había enterado él de su identidad. De alguna manera, le pareció una opción tan buena al final de su película como la de llegar en el último minuto sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

Se sacudió la camiseta húmeda, haciendo volar las semillitas y riéndose un poco, como si quisiera suavizar la situación.

—Puede que haya dejado que te salieras con la tuya las dos primeras veces, pero definitivamente tendrás que pagar por la tintorería de esta— dijo mientras se apuntaba el pecho—. Hay una lavandería muy buena a un par de cuadras de mi casa. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cambiarme y luego vamos juntos a dejarla ahí?

Él alzó el rostro un poco más, luciendo sorprendido. Y, antes de que le contestara, el teléfono de Mimi empezó a sonar, con aquella alerta inconfundible que indicaba que Betāhāfu le había conseguido otra coincidencia. Fue como ver reventarse un globo. El rostro de Koushiro parecía una mezcla de ansiedad y tristeza.

Mimi alzó un dedo, sacó el teléfono y empezó a pulsar la pantalla táctil con dedos ligeramente pegajosos. Koushiro la miró, entre curioso y deprimido.

—Listo— replicó finalmente ella.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa:

—Estaba borrando la aplicación. Ya no la necesito.

La sonrisa de él fue, si se quería, aún más deslumbrante que la de ella.

—¿Vamos?

Koushiro asintió y, sin pensarlo siquiera, estiró la mano, buscando la de ella. Sus dedos, húmedos por el sudor, se encontraron con los de ella, pegajosos por su té. Sin embargo, ningún apretón de manos le había parecido, a ninguno de los dos, tan perfecto como ese.

Como dos mitades de una naranja que, por fin, se encuentran.

* * *

 **¡Y así termina todo! Feliz día a Frey solo porque sí.**

 **Y si has leído hasta aquí y no eres Frey, muchas gracias.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
